disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rob Paulsen
Robert Frederick Paulsen III (urodzony 11 marca 1956 roku w Detroit) - amerykański aktor głosowy i piosenkarz. Znany jest z poszczególnych ról: * Corkey'a z kreskówki Hanna-Barbera Snorksi * Donatello z kreskówki Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja z 1987 i 2012 roku * Yakko Warnera, Doktora Psychoscheibera i Pinky'ego z kreskówki Warner Bros Animaniacy (aktor podłożył głosu Pinky'emu też w serialu Pinky i Mózg) Disneyowskie role Filmy * 101 Dalmatyńczyków II: Londyńska przygoda - Danny * Goofy na wakacjach - P.J. * Goofy w college'u - P.J. Pete * Kopciuszek II: Spełnione marzenia - Jacek; pozostałe głosy * Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby - Jacek; pozostałe głosy * Lis i pies 2 - Szef; pozostałe głosy * Zakochany kundel II: Przygody Chapsa - Otis * Leroy i Stich - Reuben, Squeak; pozostałe głosy * Mała Syrenka II: Powrót do morza - Książę Eryk * Mała Syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel - Ink Spot; krewetka Swifty * Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Café Myszka - Jacek; pozostałe głosy * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie - Trubadur * Mickey's House of Villains - Hades (śpiew) * Mickey: Bardziej bajkowe święta - pozostałe głosy * Mulan II - Książę Jekki * Dzwoneczek i tajemnica piratów - Bobble * Wielkie zawody w Przystani Elfów - Bobble, Buck * Pocahontas II: Podróż do Nowego Świata - pozostałe głosy * Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót - pirat Rusty * Stich! Misja - Reuben; pozostałe głosy * Pupilek - Ian Wazselewski * Dzwoneczek - Bobble * Dzwoneczek i zaginiony skarb - Bobble, Grimsley, pan Sowa * Dzwoneczek i uczynne wróżki - Bobble * Dzwoneczek i sekret magicznych skrzydeł - Bobble Seriale * Aladyn - Omar * Amerykański smok Jake Long - Gloom; pozostałe głosy * Buzz Astral z Gwiezdnej Bazy - AP-06; pozostałe głosy * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? - Al * Chip i Dale: Brygada RR - Kapitan Finn, Flash Super Pies, Szef Marley, Szakabaka, Darby Spree * Dzielny Agent Kaczor - Zakuty Dziób * Dave the Barbarian - Malsquando; pozostałe głosy * Gumisie - Gumiś Gusto * Cafe Myszka - José Carioca * Klinika dla pluszaków - Sir Kirby * Kacze opowieści - Goguś Kwabotyn * Akwalans - pozostałe głosy * Gargoyles - Helios * Goofy i inni - P.J. Pete; pozostałe głosy * Wodogrzmoty Małe - pozostałe głosy * Henio Tulistworek - Denzel Dugglemonster * Opowieści z Kręciołkowa - Piekarz * Jake i piraci z Nibylandii - Bobble * ''Mała księga dżungli'' - Hathi, Akela; pozostałe głosy * Kim Kolwiek - François, Książę Wally, Dallas, Hank Perkins, Vinnie Wheeler, pozostałe głosy * ''Legenda Tarzana'' - głos z radia * Lilo i Stich - Reuben, Squeak, Houdini * Myszka Miki - Referee * Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Toodles * Produkcje Myszki Miki - José Carioca * Potężne Kaczory - Shecky Carter, Borg, Doktor Swindle * Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Szop * Pepper Ann - Larry, Danny * Fineasz i Ferb - pozostałe głosy * Kacza paczka - Nigel Nightshade * Randy Cunningham: Nastoletni ninja - Jacques * Byle do przerwy - pozostałe głosy * Spider-Man - Morris Bench/Hydro-Man * Star Butterfly kontra siły zła - Gustav, Charlie Booth * Marvel Super Hero Squad - Werewolf by Night, Baron Strucker * Super Baloo - Ratchet, Doktor Debolt * Pupilek - Ian Wazselewski * Kleszcz - Arthur (sezony 2 i 3), Brainchild (1st Time), Crusading Chameleon, Captain Mucilage, The Forehead, The Terror * Timon i Pumba - Banzai, Cheetata * Odlotowe agentki - azjatycki strażnik; pozostałe głosy (sezon 1) * Ultimate Spider-Man - Batroc the Leaper, Boomerang, pozostałe głosy * Weekendowcy - kuzyn Filip, Carl Gry video * 102 dalmatyńczyki: Szczeniaki na ratunek - Fluffy * Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows - Superkwęk * Iniemamocni: Podziemne starcie * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Jacek, Grand Duke Atrakcje * 2007: Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros – José Carioca Ciekawostki * Użyczył w sumie głosu 250 animowanym postaciom; jego głos można było też usłyszeć w 1000 reklamach. * W latach 2005-2006 był narratorem do programu rozrywkowego "The Funniest Pets and People" (w Polsce znane jako "Zabawne zwierzaki i ludzie"). * Za rolę Pinky'ego zdobył 3 nagrody Annie (lata: 1996, 1997 i 1999) oraz Daytime Emmy. * W lutym 2016 roku zdiagnozowano u aktora raka gardła III stopnia. Paulsen przeszedł leczenie, a jego nowotwór ma obecnie remisję. en:Rob Paulsen Kategoria:Piosenkarze Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy